The present invention is generally directed to a multi-purpose utility cart and is particularly directed to a utility cart for use in a variety of sports and leisure activities.
Many types of wheeled carts have been developed for specific purpose, as for example, golf, shopping, gardening, newspaper delivery, etc. Each type of cart is designed for a specific purpose and cannot be conveniently used for other purposes. There are many types of sport and leisure activities for which no carts have been specifically developed, for example, horse shows, surf and ice fishing and beaching. In horse shows, for example, a great deal of equipment must be carried from the horse trailer to the arena. The distance between the trailer and the arena varies for different fair grounds and can sometimes be as much as a quarter of a mile. The equipment to be carried includes water, and grooming gear, such as brushes, hoof oil, fly spray, coat spray, and polishing rags. Since the horse may be involved in different classes or events, extra tact is very often needed, such as saddle, bridle and blanket. Since the horse must also be led to the arena, at least two people are required to bring the horse and equipment to the arena and, in most cases, there is too much equipment for two people. Also, while one individual is participating in a particular event, there is usually no place for the other person to sit.
In the sport of ice and surf fishing, fishing gear and bait must be carried from the parking area to the fishing location. In the case of surf fishing, fishing gear includes a large surf casting rod, a stand for the rod, a variety of lures, live bait and lunch. The ice fisherman must carry tilts, a shiner bucket, an ice chisel and lunch or snacks. In each type of fishing, the fisherman must wait for long periods of time between bites. For this reason, a folding chair or cart is also included as part of the fishing equipment.
In the case of beaching, there is no limit to what people bring to the beach. Although the list is endless, it usually includes blankets, snorkeling equipment, radio, food, beach ball, inflatable raft, suntan lotion, kites, etc. A typical scene at the beach is the entire family walking from the parking area looking for an unoccupied section of beach with arms laden with equipment. Carts which have been developed for other activities are totally unsuitable for these particular activities.
It is, therefore, a principle object of the present invention to provide a utility cart which can be used for a plurality of sport and leisure activities.
Another object of this invention is the provision of a utility cart which has a storage compartment for carrying various types of sports and recreational equipment and a seat for use when the cart is not being used for carrying equipment.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a utility cart which has a foldable frame to form a compact configuration for easy storage.
It is another object of the instant invention to provide a utility cart which can be manufactured inexpensively, using conventional parts without the use of special tooling.
A still further object of the present invention is the provision of a utility cart which is simple in construction, which is inexpensive to manufacture, and which is capable of a long life of useful service with a minimum of maintenance.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.